Inflasi Funtom
by Lucatha
Summary: Fict Khusus untuk teman saya Khanza! Alles Gute zum Geburtstag! /WARNING! rada Gaje./Sebastian maen congklak/"NJIR! APA NEH?"


**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

Inflasi Phantomhive

Haii Fic ini khusus untuk **neng Khanza** dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam apapun. Sekiranya maafkan saya apabila ini rada _related_ sama punya Author Luxam, karena saya mengagumi semuaa fict anda QAQ okesip, dan maaf ini mengandung unsur bahasa sarkasme dan mungin saya bakalan babak belur dihajar fans Ciel, terima kasih.

OC, OOC, alur seenak dengkul.

maafkan saya QAQ

* * *

"NJIR! APAAN NEH?!"

Suatu ketika Manor House Phantomhive yang sunyi dan tentram ini mendadak kedatangan tamu yang entah dari mana asalnya berlari-lari di aula Phantomhive sambil memegang koper.

"Apa nih?"

"maaf, ini apa?"

"Gede banget!"

"woahhh, luas sekali."

"WANJIR! KASURNYA GEDE BRO!"

Sebastian yang dari tadi sweatdrop mendadak jadi illfeel melihat ini bocah yang kampungannya gak ketolongan

"maaf tuan, anda dilarang berteriak, dan jangan menyentuh guci itu." anak itu menoleh lalu tersenyum bak anak kecil yang ketahuan ngambil sebiji rambutan tanpa izin.

"hehe, maaf bolehkan saya ke kamar kecil?"tanyanya

Saat ini Butler coretkecehnanmenawancoret ini sedang kedatangan tamu dari indonesia bernama Luka, dia adalah head of family Aggro company, yaitu perusahaan Jengkol dan furniture yang terkenal di seluruh Indonesia.

"ahem,.. maaf tuan Luka, apakah ini perilaku anda ketika sedang berada di manor orang lain?" bagaikan jin Iprit keluar dari buah kelapa muda, Ciel muncul ketika Sebastian sedang membawakan Luka kopernya.

"oh ya, maaf atas kelacangan saya, tuan Ciel. tapi ini merupakan asli sifat saya dan saya tidak melebih-lebihkan." jawabnya bak mangsa yang mengskak raja dengan hanya 1 langkah kuda letter L, plis deh bocah, lu tau apa sih tentang catur?.

"cih, itu tidak diragukan tuan Luka. Aku percaya kedatangan anda kesini untuk mendiskusikan kerjasama funtom Company dan Aggro Company, aku rasa?" Ciel menunjukkan ruangan kerjanya lalu duduk di kursi yang dilapisi kain beludru impor dari Turki, dan sebuah meja mungil transparan tertutup kaca. Kalau kau menengok ke dalam, kau bisa melihat miniatur terumbu karang yang sudah mati bersama spons-spons dan kerang-kerang laut beserta Pasir putih yang terhampar lurus diatas permukaan kayu. Luka berpikir bukankah ini salah satu model buatan perusahaannya? Ha! Masih ada labelnya toh. Enggak percaya? Liat aja langsung di Manornya Ciel.

"sepertinya anda telah membeli salah satu produk saya, tuan Ciel."

Ciel tersenyum lalu meletakkan topi abunya "benar sekali, saya membelinya ketika saya berkunjung ke Palasari bersama Elizabeth serta membeli produk sepatu cibaduyut" Luka dalam hati ngakak ternyata bangsawan ego nan pendek seperti Ciel mengakui terang-terangan membeli sepatu produksi Indonesia, tetapi ia bersyukur sebab ternyata produksi indonesia tidak kalah dengan sepatu buatan amerika yang bisa menyala terang bagaikan lampu kedap kedip ketika kau sedang nari disko di pa-.. ah lupakan.

"terima kasih, " Sebastian datang sambil membawa troli makanan dan menyerahkan teh panas ke Luka dan Ciel. Luka sempat kaget karena Sebastian memberinya Earl Tea Grey yang menurut Luka pahitnya minta ampun

"sebastian, apakah anda mempunyai teh yang lain? Es teh manis misalnya?" tetap saja Luka ini orang Indonesia.

Setelah Sebastian mengangguk, lalu meninggalkan ruangan, Ciel menyeruput tehnya kembali. Luka melihat kesekeliling ruangan dan banyak sekali menemukan banyak buku tebal berbahasa inggris dan Jerman, Bahkan luka pernah mengira Ciel ini maniak komik doujin.

_D-d-d-d-Dora D-d-d-d-Dora Dora the EXPLORADORA! _

Itu nada telepon Luka.

"iya halo?" luka mengangkat dengan tampang ABG senang ditelepon gebetannya

"ini Lukadihati?" tanya diseberang sana seperti betina galau

"bukan, ini pak Broto ketua RT setempat. siapa? Anda mau bikin KTP dek?"

"namaku Ujang" oh ternyata Ujang yang suka nge-bon jengkol diperusahaannya Luka

"ah, ada apa yuzeng?" tanyanya sambil menggigit sendok Gula, _hei jangan salah, orang luar tidak bisa mengucapkan hurup U, tapi yu dan jangan protes karena sekarang saya berada di London jadi, ... menyesuaikan keadaan setempat hal yang lumrah bukan?_

Sok iya banget nih bocah.

"gini, aku mau minta tolong,... boleh?" bagaikan Putri yang terdampar di pulau komodo, Pria bernama ujang ini mengeluarkan suara emas-emas serak yang ada di kali

"iya, jangan lama Yuzeng, saat ini saya sedang berada di kediaman phantomhive." Luka mengerutkan dahinya.

"baiklah, tolong belikan aku jengkol burger di sana ya! Byee!" tuut tuut Ujang menutup sambungan.

"baiklah tuan Lukadihati, jadi anda mau bekerja sama dengan saya dalam produk apa?" tanya Ciel rada senyum-senyum gaje karena kebagean dialog

"terima kasih, baiklah maaf saya tadi dapat telepon dari saudari Yuzeng korban sakit hati" dengan tidak nyambungnya Luka sambil ngorek-ngorek lobang hidung dan kebetulan datanglah Sebastian membawakan Luca es Teh manis .

"saya tidak peduli" Ciel minta ditabok

"baiklah, to the point saya ingin membuat permen Funtom rasa jengkol" Luka _tu de poyn_

Pembaca melongo

Sebastian pongo

Khanza menggonggong

Oke gak nyambung.

"PPPFFFTTT... WHAT?!" Ciel memuntahkan Tehnya. _euh_.

"Jengkol? Apa itu jengkol?"tanya Ciel kembali ke keadaan yang menawan sambil memegang Cangkirnya kuat-kuat supaya tidak tumpah akibat mendengar kata jengkol tadi

"yah, Archidendron pauciflorum, tumbuhan khas di wilayah Asia Tenggara. Bijinya digemari di Malaysia, Thailand, dan Indonesia tentu saja sebagai bahan pangan. Jengkol termasuk suku polong-polongan Fabaceae. Buahnya berupa polong dan bentuknya gepeng berbelit membentuk spiral, berwarna lembayung tua. Biji buah berkulit ari tipis dengan warna coklat mengilap." jelas luka panjang lebar, bangga karena merasa jadi orang jenius seabad zaman Mesozoikum.

"hmm.. apakah itu enak? Sejenis buah atau sayuran?"tanya Ciel

_Nahloh apaan?_

Seketika Luka melongo, benar juga apa yang ditanya si imut ini, Buah atau sayur neh? Ahem dengan sedikit pertimbangan dan akhirnya berdebat dengan dirinya di sendiri _sayur atau buah? _ akhirnya luka memutuskan...

"keduanya,..."

bak serasa kapal titanic runtuh akibat serangan Godzilla...

"baiklah, tapi saya mendapat kabar dari Indonesia sendiri katanya sedang ada kemiringan pasokan dalam pemasaran itu sendiri" Ciel membuka amplop yang disodorkan sebastian, _oye?_

"saat ini sedang terjadi Inflasi jengkol dengan harga yang lebih melejit tinggi daripada inflasi bawang merah tahun lalu, dan dengan adanya surat ini kami mohon maaf apabila pemasokan jengkol ke London ditiadakan untuk sementara. Diharap anda membuat ladang jengkol ada sendiri untuk kenyamanan kita bersama dan sekaligus penghematan pengeluaran." Ciel nyengir sesudah membaca surat itu, sedangkan sebastian maen congklak

"oh. inflasi jengkol,..." Luka mengulang perkataan Ciel

Hening

"baiklah, bagaimana kalau kau membeli saja kolor hitamku ini?"

Luka ditimpuk poci teh impor dari china plus ditendang oleh Sebastian.


End file.
